


nice move, Galileo

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a vague happy ending, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Parties, Talking To Dead People, angie wtf, look what you did to saihara, sad shit, thanks for making him insane, what the fuck, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Saihara spills a little more about Angie than he should to Momota when he was drunk.





	nice move, Galileo

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Sainaga  
> Sainaga needs more love

Shuichi holds a rose, his hands clenching on its stem, not minding the thorns pricking his skin. He can feel blood drip down his hand, but he didn't care. A trickle of blood drops into the grave beneath him. Shuichi can feel tears trickling down his eyes, but he makes no effort to brush them away.

Damn it, he was the only one here. The others left, paying their empty condolences to the deceased. Of course, they didn't like her. Shuichi knows who had paid heartfelt condolences to her. Kiibo, Gonta, and Himiko. Hell, even Kiyo showed something heart tugging.

Shuichi, too.

God damn it, why now? He still hasn't confessed to the most misunderstood girl in the universe. She may be a delusional girl, but in the end, she was always lonely. Her suicide was uncalled for, no matter how many times Shuichi told her not to do it.

It's such a sunny day. Today's weather disrespects Angie's death. She may be a sunny, joyful girl, but it was just a shell to hide her true feelings. He wishes he could've thanked her for being the temporary love of his life.

He was afraid of telling the others, in fear they'll make fun of him for falling to a delusional girl. Maybe they're right. Maybe this was just a phase, and he'll be over with it soon. He wipes his tears with his sleeves, and places the rose on the tombstone.

"I love you, Angie", Shuichi says, wiping the blood off his hands. "Thanks for the memories."

Actually, they had no memory of being together, for more than five minutes. When they have those free time events, he spends it on Angie to get to know more about her. Such a cute girl with a hidden intent. It slowly drives him crazy, at the thought he'll never see her again.

Not in this life.

Not ever.

~~~

"Saihara", Shuichi perks up, a bit startled to hear his last name. Oh, it was just Maki.

"Harukawa", Shuichi replies. "What seems to be the matter?"

"You don't look so well", Maki says, sighing. "Whatever. Mope all you want. Anyway, Momota is throwing a party tomorrow night. He asked me to tell you you're invited."

A party? Right after Angie's death? Is he dumb enough to know there was a death, and he's throwing the party three days after her funeral. God, that guy.

Kaito was a good person. But sometimes, he gets very persuasive and insensitive.

"Tell him I'm not coming", Shuichi says.

Maki tilts her head. "Huh? Why?"

Shuichi groans. "Just tell him I'm not coming. I have... things to do."

And by 'things' he have to do, it means he wants to visit Yonaga's grave again. For the third time. He basically exhanges words with the tombstone, and leaves roses behind. He knows he'll never get Angie back, but hey, who says he can't converse to the dead?

Maki looks at him again. "Fine, I'll tell Momota."

"Tell me what?", Momota suddenly appears, surprising Shuichi and Maki.

"You idiot", Maki says, clearly annoyed at the stunt he did. "Don't sneak up on us."

Kaito smiles. "Fine, I won't. Oh, Saihara, are you going to attend my party tomorrow night?"

Shuichi forces a smile and shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm going to be busy this week."

Kaito scratches his head. "Huh, that's a shame. I really wanted to see you happy. Why are you so down in the dumps these past three days?"

"Oh, nothing", Shuichi sighs. "I'm always like that, remember?"

"But you seem off", Maki says. "Like, you never eat or drink around us anymore."

"A diet", Shuichi replies. A half-assed excuse. He knows they're not going to buy it.

Maki glares at him, and Kaito grins.

"Well, why didn't you say so?", Kaito says, then holds one of Maki's arms, startling her a bit. "Okay then, I hope you have a fun diet! C'mon, Maki Roll, let's go tell others about my party!"

Maki hits Kaito. "Yeah, but don't fucking hold me again."

"Okay, okay, geez, Maki Roll."

Shuichi watches them walk away, eyes filled with sadness. They look like a good couple. If Angie is still alive, would they be a good couple?

~~~

It's already six 'o clock, and Shuichi starts to clean his work desk to leave his cubicle and go to the cemetery. He sees his office mates, all going to the parking lot. He follows them. He has a car himself, because he didn't want people to find out about his business. And his business is going to Angie's grave.

Shuichi starts the car, and then starts to drive. He focuses on the road, waiting patiently for the traffic to move. God, he hates traffic. His patience for it is wavering. He really was desperate to see Angie's tomb again.

After several minutes of traffic, it clears up and Shuichi is now allowed to drive freely, with no cars in front of him. He finally parks his car near the local cemetery, where Angie was buried. He takes the bouquet of roses from the back of his car, and opens the gate to the cemetery.

The cemetery has a dark vibe whenever it was nighttime. And nighttime was Shuichi's favorite time to visit the land of the buried. No one is here, the place is empty. No light guides him. He had simply memorized the path to Angie's grave. He stops, knowing he is now in front of her grave. He places the roses on her tomb, and feels the cold, night air around him.

"Hey, Angie." Shuichi smiles.

No response.

"So, today, Kaito invited me to a party that'll happen tomorrow night."

Still no response, except for the sound of leaves rustling.

"Should I... attend the party and leave you behind?"

No response.

He grits his teeth, balling his hands to fists.

"Damn it!", he shouts. "When you're alive, you give me good advice, but when you're dead..."

He stomps his foot to the grass.

"You're ignoring me?! What did I do wrong to you?!" He groans loudly. "You know what, Angie, I love you. And I'm going to the party."

~~~

"Hey, Momota", Shuichi says, approaching Kaito. Kaito turns and smiles at him.

"Wassup, my sidekick?", he asks.

"I changed my mind", Shuichi says.

"About what?"

"I'm going to the party."

Kaito smiles, then pats him on the back. "Neat! I really want to cheer you up, so I decided to throw a party! The time of the party will be on seven thirty. You could always be late, or early, I ya wanna."

~~~

Parties are never Shuichi's thing. He would always stand around awkwardly near the table with food. His office mates are having the time of their life. Drinking, dancing, talking, making out in public. Shuichi looks at the punch bowl. No, that won't make him drunk enough.

So he approaches Kaito, who seems to be sober enough to ask where the real drinks are.

"What d'ya want?", he asks.

"I want to get drunk", Shuichi says in a blunt manner.

Kaito tilts his head. "What? Why do you want to get drunk?"

Shuichi points to the dance floor, where everyone is having the time of their lives.

"I wanna be like them", he says. "I wanna enjoy my time here. I wanna drink to forget."

"O-okay then." Kaito disappears from his sight, then comes back with a set of cheap wine. He looks at Shuichi. "Well? Take one." And Shuichi does.

Things were a blur after about two bottles. But maybe that's because he's a lightweight. He feels a burning sensation in his throat, and everything swirls around him. But he knows he had a good time. He was drinking, laughing, smiling.

When was the last time he smiled like this?

He drinks to forget, but always remember.

~~~

"Um, Shuichi, you can stay in my room tonight", Kaito says, looking at Shuichi, lying on the couch. "C'mon, let me help you up."

He puts one of Shuichi's arm on his shoulder, and they start to walk. Kaito hears Shuichi rambling about something, but he doesn't know what he's talking about. Until he hears a name.

"What about Angie?", Kaito asks.

Shuichi then looks up at him, with tears in his eyes. Kaito looks down at him, clearly worried for the boy. He seems to be crying for sometime now, but for who?

"God damn it, it's past time", Shuichi cries.

"Past time for what?"

Shuichi looks at him again. "Me meeting Angie at the cemetery!"

Kaito opens his room, and opens his lights. He motions for Shuichi to sit on his bed, as he searches for a mattress for Shuichi to sleep in. Until he hears a sound of coughing. He turns to see the blue haired teen going to vomit, and he motions for Shuichi to go to his room's bathroom.

Kaito places the mattress on the floor, and gives it a blanket and some pillows. Shuichi emerges from the bathroom, his hair covering his eyes. Kaito sits beside the boy, clearly concerned for him.

"Mind telling me about the whole Angie thing?", Kaito asks. Shuichi fidgets with his hands.

"No. I wanna sleep."

"Okay. There's your bed over there." Shuichi lies down on the bed. "I hope you have a good night's sleep."

Shuichi looks up. "No, I won't."

And it becomes quiet, as Shuichi starts to breathe evenly. Kaito stares at him for a few minutes, wondering what is up with him the past few days. Though he may not be the smartest person, he knows Shuichi had some kind of relationship with Angie.

Kaito shakes his head. He walks over to the light switch, and closes the lights. He decided to ask Shuichi tomorrow, if he wanted to share. He closes his eyes, already in a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this so why don't you interpret it or whatever?  
> also  
> Saimota week's going to come up 7 months from now  
> https://saimotaweek.tumblr.com/post/172939417617/reblog-please-hello-during-december-3rd


End file.
